1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and related methods for encoding and transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
In many telecommunications systems, data and information is transmitted across a telecommunications channel (wired or wireless) by being modulated onto a carrier wave signal. At the destination point, a demodulator is used to process the received signal and recover the data. Many techniques have been devised to ensure that the data can be robustly communicated across the telecommunication channel and subsequently recovered from the carrier wave signal, despite various distorting and interfering characteristics of the channel through which the signal passes. A wide variety of encoding methods, such as forward error correction (FEC) encoding, have been devised that encode the data prior to modulation on the carrier wave using algorithms that ensure that the complete data can be recovered from just a portion of the encoded data if part of the transmission is lost or corrupted during transmission across the channel.